Little Boy Gone
by NYC for life
Summary: Can QuiGon convince his Padawan and son whom he hasn't seen in two years to come home instead of staying with his family?
1. prologue

Title: Little Boy Gone  
  
Genre: Adventure/Angst  
  
Characters: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Mace Windu, Yoda, OCS  
  
Time Frame: JA Obi-Wan is 15  
  
Summary: Can Qui-Gon convince his runaway Padawan and son whom he hasn't seen in two years to come home instead of staying with is family?  
  
A/N: I know that this has been done before but I wanted it done my way. This story is going to be a long one. I already have it on twenty notebook pages and I write small, and its not even half way done yet. And sadly enough I don't own many of these characters. Ill return them though.  
  
Prologue: Thirteen-year old Obi-Wan Kenobi walked solemnly down the hallway of the Jedi Temple. He had failed yet another Math exam. He just wasn't good at math. No one could see it except for him. He tried so hard. He was even getting tutored by Master Mace Windu himself. Obi-Wan, all too soon found himself in front of the quarters that Qui-Gon and himself shared. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell his master that he had to sign the test. It was such a low mark too. Out of forty problems he got two right.  
  
He didn't know what to do anymore. Obi-Wan felt so guilty. First he pushed himself onto Qui-Gon, then he couldn't get any of the katas, now he is downright failing math. Could things get any worse? Things could be. Qui- Gon could stop talking to him all together. Their bond was one of the weakest of all the Master and Padawan's in the temple. Obi-Wan turned around at laughter. He saw his friend Garen and his master walk by. Garen and his master are like father and son. Father and son. Obi-Wan wanted to have a relationship with his master like that. But every time he tried to get personal with the man, he either changed the subject, ignored him, or got up and left the room. Obi-Wan was no sure how much more he could take. He made his final decision right then and there. He reached out with the Force. Qui-Gon was not home. Good thought Obi-Wan. He opened the door, and walked into his room. He grabbed his travel bag from the closet, and stuffed what little civilian clothes he had into it. He left one outfit out. He quickly changed into it. He put his lightsaber on his bed, along with the only gift Qui-Gon had ever given him, a rock from his home world. Then came the most heartbreaking of all, he took out a knife that was supposed to have belonged to his father, and held it up to his braid. He sliced through the braid cutting it off. Tears rolled down his ever- changing eyes that were blue right now. He knew what he was doing was the right thing to do. He threw his shields up really tightly, and reached along to the middle of their weak master-padawan bond, and severed it. He could no longer feel Qui-Gon along it. But, why did it seem like he was still connected to the cold man? Obi-Wan Kenobi then went out the door of Qui-Gon's apartment, down the hallway, out the main door of the Jedi Temple, and out into the dangerous Coruscant streets. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A fifteen year old boy, dressed in rags sat aboard a transport heading to the planet of Mayim. He had ginger hair, and ever-changing eyes. No one knew where the boy came from, or where he had been born. The only thing people knew was that he was searching for something, or someone. No one had the courage to ask such a frail boy what he was doing all alone on a transport. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, or weeks for that matter. If one looked one could see all of the bones in his body. A child his age should be a lot healthier looking than that. The pilot made an announcement that they were coming up on Mayim. The boy once known as Obi- Wan Kenobi sat gloomy looking at the blue planet wondering if this was the place he could call home.  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn strode down the corridor of the Jedi Temple. He was following the fifteen year old padawan who had told him that the Council had summoned him.  
  
"Fifteen," he thought, 'the same age of Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan, the thought of that name brought fresh tears to his eyes. He spent everyday of the past two years just thinking about him. He had a tough life, but this had to be the hardest. First he had lost his first Padawan to a mission gone wrong, then Xanatos turned to the dark side. He then went into a deep, dark depression for three years. Then came a turning point, he married his long time sweetheart Tahl, and they had a little boy together. A little boy with ginger hair, and ever changing eyes. The boy's name was Benjamin Nuri-Luka Jinn. And he was taken away from him at the age of six months to live in the crèche. Then Tahl died leaving him all alone again. He wallowed back into his depression, until he was convinced by his former master, Yoda to take on a new Padawan. He wasn't going to, until Bandomeer happened. He then took on Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was with him for six months until his stubbornness and other factors drove him away.  
  
Qui-Gon wondered if there was something wrong with him. Everyone he had ever loved had either died, been taken away from him, or ran away from him. He thought many times of just ending it all then and there, but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. The council chambers came all too quickly for him. He stepped inside and surprisingly, there were only two masters there, Masters Windu and Yoda.  
  
"Something we need to tell you Qui-Gon." Master Yoda said.  
  
"This may be hard for you to hear after so long, but something has come up that needs your attention." Master Windu said.  
  
"What could this be?" replied the solemn faced Jedi Master.  
  
"Remember your son, Benjamin?" Master Windu asked. Qui-Gon nodded his head. "Two years ago he was taken by a Master and six months later he ran away. No one here has heard from him or seen him since he left that day." Mace continued.  
  
"So what does this have to do with me? My son hasn't been with me in fifteen years. I don't know him and I want no part of him." Qui-Gon replied sternly.  
  
Master Yoda looked at his former Padawan. Years of tragedy hardened his once loving and carefree heart. He couldn't believe that that came out of his padawans mouth. But Yoda couldn't wait to see his Padawan's reaction on the next part of the news. The news that might bring Yoda's former padawan out of hiding.  
  
"Qui-Gon, its not that simple. You know your son. A little better than you think. Your son has been spotted on a transport to the planet of Mayim. Your home planet, I believe." Mace said.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Qui-Gon, I didn't want to have to do this to you but, I'm going to come right out and say it," Mace raised his voice a little. "Your son, Benjamin, when he was taken from you was renamed Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you hadn't been so stubborn you would have realized that Kenobi is your mother's maiden name. And if you don't get up right now, your son is about to meet the King and Queen of Mayim, your parents, his grandparents. And If I were you, I would be the one to tell him the truth, not them."  
  
Qui-Gon froze in time at that moment. He had had a second chance with his son and he didn't realize it? He felt like a fool. What he wanted to know is how Obi-Wan/Ben tracked his family to Mayim? There was only one way to find out. 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The boy once known as Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped off of the transport onto the planet of Mayim. Mayim was a planet that was half land and half water. A vast unconnected ocean that was called different things depending on where one was on land. Obi-Wan, through doing vast amounts of research and doing little jobs here and there found out that his mother was from Mayim. He had no clue where his father was from. He found no information on him. From what he could piece together from the Familiar Archives on Coruscant was that his mother's name was Abrina, and she died giving birth from him. He had to go deep into the archives for all of the children taken to the Jedi or born into the Jedi had all of the familiar information taken into the archives immediately. But when Obi-Wan went looking, he couldn't find his record. It was almost like he wasn't born. He went digging and digging. Apparently there were no Kenobi's in the Temple. He found all of his friend's records. Garen was the son of lawyer on Corellia, Reeft, the son of a merchant, and Bant, the daughter of a Calamarian ship captain. But, as far as the records go, he didn't exsist. He finally decided to do search based on his birthday. Many Jedi came up. He immediately eliminated anyone born a different year than him. Then he crossed out any non-humans, and any females. That left him with about fifteen names that could be his. One entry caught his eye. It simply said Benjamin, son of Abrina, the daughter of King Nuri and Queen Sarina of Mayim. This boy had to be him. He started to take jobs on the lower levels of Coruscant for food and a one-way ticket to Mayim. It took him fourteen months, but he finally had enough. He bought a ticket three days ago, and here he was. the planet of his mother's birth.  
  
The ship put him in the capital of Mayim, Okyanus, where the palace that his grandparents lived was. He gazed toward the massive palace. You couldn't miss it. It was so gigantic. Obi-Wan knew that he couldn't just go up to the King and Queen and say, "Hi, I'm Ben, Abrina's son." He would surely be thrown in jail. He would have to work his way up, literally. He set off to find shelter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn sat next to Mace Windu on a transport heading to Mayim. Qui- Gon was just staring out the window into hyperspace. He was silently hitting himself. How could he have seen it in the first place? Ben and Obi- Wan are one and the same. It explained why Yoda was pushing Obi-Wan onto him. It was the fact that Obi-Wan was his beloved son. All of his thoughts kept on going to that one little fact. Why didn't he see it before? Now all of energy was making sure that Obi-Wan didn't get to the King and Queen before he got to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon himself was the one who 'fixed' Ben's archive file. He made up Abrina. He made her the princess of Mayim. When in reality he was the Prince of Mayim. He eliminated himself from Ben's birth certificate, and file. Now he was regretting it. He just hoped he hadn't made a bigger mess, when in reality he was trying to protect his son, from himself he know realized. He thought when he originally did it, he thought he was protecting Ben from his parents, that they would want him to come home with Ben and rule Mayim with them. But he didn't want that. He was a Jedi since the day when he was one that the Knight came and took him to the Temple. The King and Queen had no claim to him. He just had to make sure Obi-Wan sees that. He himself had only met his parents three times and all three times they wanted him to renounce his Jedi hood and come back to Mayim and be the Prince. The ship chose that moment to come out of Hyperspace and in the clearing was the blue planet of Mayim. Mace gave him a look of symphony.  
  
"We'll find him Qui, I promise you." Mace said.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, but what neither Jedi knew at the time was that on the transport was some men who worked for the King. 


	4. chapter 3

Two of King Nuri's Royal Honor Guards were sitting on the transport to Okyanus that Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu were on. One of them, Avram, recognized Qui-Gon immediately. He was an exact copy of His Majesty, just a little younger. Everything was the same, the same brown hair, the same beard and mustache, and the same ice-blue eyes that seemed to pierce through everything. Avram chuckled to himself. The last time the Prince had come home ensured chaos among His Majesty's family and court. Everyone was trying to convince Qui-Gon to renounce his Jedi Hood. They had almost succeeded too. Lord Moshave (pronounced Moss Have); the King's Royal Adviser was brainwashing the Prince. If it wasn't for Avram contacting the Temple and having the female Jedi, Tahl come and rescue him, Moshave would have succeeded. Avram knew in his heart that he couldn't tell King Nuri and Queen Sarina that their son was coming home; but duty was his duty. And his duty was to notify the King and Queen immediately if any "visitors" came to visit Mayim.  
  
Mace Windu stepped off the transport onto the water planet of Mayim. He looked around for the very first time at his best friend's home planet. It was beautiful, it was hard to believe that his best friend to was the Prince of this beautiful planet. He reached out with the Force and felt all of the living organisms on the planet. It was overwhelming. There were so many species, human, nonhuman, and non intelligent species. But since the continents were so spread out, he couldn't even begin to estimate how many species lived on the planet. His thoughts were interrupted when someone came running toward them.  
  
"Lovely," Qui-Gon said under his breath.  
  
"What?" asked Master Windu.  
  
"One of my father's guards. Someone must have seen me on the transport and recognized me."  
  
"So what do we do?" Mace asked.  
  
"Nothing. Ignore him."  
  
"Qui-Gon!"  
  
"Now listen Mace, you may be on the Council, but were looking for my Padawan and my son here. I was also born here, and if I want to I can have you kicked off the planet." Qui-Gon replied angrily.  
  
"Qui-Gon!?" Mace replied again. He had never heard that tone of voice coming from Qui-Gon before.  
  
Mace looked at Qui-Gon. His eyes looked like they were so far away. The man was getting closer and closer to them. Mace did the only thing that he could. He grabbed Qui-Gon and ran into the nearest door. It led into the Tourist Bureau. Qui-Gon wandered over to a kiosk. It was a time-line of the royal family. He followed it over the years. His family tree went back over a thousand years. He got to his grandfather and grandmother and to his parents the current rulers of Mayim. He saw a recent picture of himself on there. He didn't put anything past Nuri and Sarina. They had spies watching his every move. But what shocked him most was a picture of Tahl, and next to their pictures was a picture of Obi-Wan/Ben which couldn't be more than a few months old.  
  
"M..M.M.Mace!" Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
"What?" he replied and looked up from the brochures he was collecting.  
  
Qui-Gon gestured Mace over. He looked up, and dropped what he was holding. His mouth dropped open like a slot machine. He couldn't bring himself to speak what both men were thinking. Are we too late? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I won't be able to post tomorrow, but I'll post on Sunday. Homecoming!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 4

I'm glad everyone likes this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I would also like to thank all the people who e-mailed me. Homecoming was soooo much fun. We won the football game! In honor of the victory, I'll give you all tomorrow's post tonight.  
  
A ginger-haired fifteen year old boy walked along Oykanus's harbor area. It was so peaceful. He thought that he could stay there forever. He reached out with the Force and felt all the life forms on the planet. It was so overwhelming. There was so much life on this planet. There was one presence however that screamed out to him. It was coming from a place not to far from him. Curiously, he followed it and came across the tightest shields that he had ever found in a mind. He dismissed it as being someone who couldn't feel the Force.  
  
He soon found himself in front of one of the major docks in the harbor area. He looked around and saw many boats docked, but what was puzzling was one whole side of the dock was empty. He looked out to sea, and saw at least 100 boats coming in. The boats couldn't all fit on the one small side of the dock, could they? He watched as the boats slowly came in. He was so engrossed in the docking that he failed to see the two men sneak up from behind him.  
  
"Benjamin Jinn?" one of the men asked.  
  
The boy once known as Obi-Wan Kenobi turned around. He gave the man a funny look.  
  
"So, Carlton, we've got a little renegade prince here."  
  
"Your right, Sampbell, what should we do to him?"  
  
'This."  
  
Obi-Wan gasped as Sampbell hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan awoke to find himself in a cell of some sort. It was a small cell, with only a stone cot, and an open refresher. He groaned. He was so close to finding 'home' and then he got himself into this fine mess. He had no idea why the two men, Sampton, and Carbell or something like that would just abduct a poor boy like him. He did remember what one said to him though. He called him Benjamin Jinn. Now that was, that was, he didn't know what that was. He knew that he was born Benjamin, and he was the grandson of the King and Queen of Mayim, and his mother's name. But other than that, he knew nothing. Was Jinn the last name of Nuri and Sarina? And if so, were they any relation to his former master? He didn't know. The only thing he did know was that he was absolutely starving. He hadn't eaten a thing since leaving Coruscant. Would they feed him? He didn't know, and come to think of it, he really didn't care. Maybe it was better off this way. Maybe he just starve himself into oblivion.  
  
"Now, none of those thoughts, Benjamin, or should I call you Obi-Wan?" a voice said.  
  
Obi-Wan looked behind him. One of his abductors was standing behind him.  
  
"How did you read my thoughts?" Obi-Wan asked. "Your, your Force sensitive!" he realized suddenly.  
  
"Good observation, my little prince."  
  
"I'm not your little anything!" Obi-Wan raised his voice a little.  
  
"Yes, you are, you're the King and Queen's long-lost grandson."  
  
"How, how did you know that?" Obi-Wan asked. There was something that he was missing. Something important. The Force was trying to tell him but he couldn't understand what it was trying to say.  
  
"Well perhaps I should formally introduce myself. My name is Carlton Jinn. The youngest son of King Nuri and Queen Sarina; and the younger brother of Qui-Gon Jinn, the crown prince of Mayim, and your uncle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thought I would leave it there. Did I surprise anybody? 


	6. chapter 5

Qui-Gon and Mace ran out of the bureau faster than anyone could say run, with no know destination in mind. The only thing that Qui-Gon felt was fear, misery, and above all, panic. Not just for him, but mostly for his son. He hoped that he wasn't too late. He hoped he could find him and tell him the truth, before anyone else did. He could see many different futures at that particular moment, but the one that was at the forefront of his mind was the one that he could not allow happen. Obi-Wan sitting on the throne of Mayim. He could not and would not allow that to happen. But if he didn't do something drastic and fast, that future would come true. He had no idea what to do. He was being torn in a million different directions at once. His mind was racing, and his body was racing down the cobblestone streets, and the ever present Force wasn't doing anything at the moment. He didn't even know where he was anymore. He didn't even know who he was anymore. The world at that moment decided to stop, or in Qui-Gon's case, the world stopped him. He ran right smack into a brick wall, and fell to the ground. Mace Windu came up to him.  
  
"Nice going, Qui," he said sarcastically.  
  
When Qui-Gon didn't respond right away, he shook him lightly. Qui-Gon groaned. Mace turned him over, and saw why he didn't respond right away. A concussion and there was blood from a huge gash on his head. Mace knew that he couldn't help Qui-Gon in away except for stopping the bleeding because of his limited healing ability. He didn't want to move him either for fear of worsening his injury. He was a Jedi Master on the High Council for the Force's sake and he couldn't even think of a solution to help out his friend. Some Jedi Master he was.  
  
"Blast, Obi-Wan/Ben, or whatever name you go by, where are you? He needs you more than ever now," Mace thought to himself.  
  
His prayer was answered or so he thought. When he saw shadows on the wall. The sun was setting and it was very hard to see features. "Obi-Wan?" he asked.  
  
A very low sounding voice answered. "Jedi Master Mace WIndu?"  
  
"Yes that's me," Mace answered getting very suspicious.  
  
"Your under arrest for kidnapping of the King's son and grandson, and attempted murder of His Royal Prince." 


	7. chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The call reached the Jedi Temple about a standard hour later. That one of their own had been arrested for attempted murder, and the shocking thing about it, was that it was Mace Windu. Something wasn't making any sense. Something wasn't right on the water planet of Mayim.  
  
"Problem we have here, eh?" asked Master Yoda.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Adi Gallia asked.  
  
"Go there, we must. Two of us. For this has now become a Council Issue. No longer father and son, this conflict is."  
  
"Shall I grab my padawan?" asked Master Gallia.  
  
"Grab her you shall not. Close to young Obi-Wan she is. Prove biased to Obi- Wan, she may." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, with Obi-Wan and Carlton Jinn.  
  
"Your lying," Obi-Wan yelling with what little strength he had. "Qui-Gon is not from around here. I'm not his son. I'm his former Padawan whom I haven't seen in two years."  
  
Carlton only chuckled. "I see my brother has managed to brainwash you. Your record in the archive is wrong. After you were born there was a huge celebration here, unbeknownst to my brother and the rest of the temple."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Obi-Wan interrupted.  
  
"Isn't it obvious that my father has spies all over the place? There's been three of them following your father around for his whole life; and the best part of it is that he has no clue. It's great!" Carlton laughed evilly.  
  
"Your evil!" Obi-Wan screamed. "You're so evil! I hate you even if you are uncle even though I know your not."  
  
Obi-Wan regretted his words as soon as he said them.  
  
"You! Little!" Carlton screamed. "Isn't it obvious that you were lied to your whole life? In the archives, your entry is almost all wrong. Your mother is not Abrina, or whatever it says in there. Your mother is Tahl Jinn. A lady in the Temple that Qui-Gon married. Qui-Gon is the Prince. There is no princess here!" Carlton said angrily."  
  
It took a few seconds for it to set in.  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONO!!!! YOUR LYING! YOUR SO LYING! YOU CAN"T BE TELLING ME THE TRUTH. YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CA AN'T! Obi-Wan yelled hysterically before breaking down into tears.  
  
"How can I prove it to you?" Carlton asked.  
  
"I.I.I.I dunno!" the hysterical boy cried.  
  
"I have something I have to show you, Boy! Sampbell!"  
  
Sampbell came running. "Blindfold him!"  
  
'Yes, sir, right away!" Sampbell grabbed a blindfold and put it over Obi- Wan's eyes, which was very hard, for the boy was still crying.  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself being pulled. He had no clue where they were taking him, or what was going on around him. At that moment, the Force was not with him. All that was with him was fear, anger, disbelief, and the foremost thought, betrayal. He soon felt him being pushed hard. He went along with the push and found himself on the floor. Someone took the blindfold off, and left him to his own being. He was in what looked like a Tourist Bureau of some sort. He saw something in a kiosk. The Force was telling, no screaming at him to go see what was in there. It was a timeline of some sort. He followed it to the most recent pictures. A picture of the king and queen was on there, and next to them was a picture of Qui-Gon and Carlton. Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open like a slot machine. Next to Qui- Gon's was a picture of a lady. Tahl Jinn it said below it. Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. Next to their pictures was the absolutely most shocking of all. It proved Carlton's story true, and what he knew to be true false. A recent picture of himself, and below, it read Benjamin Nuri-Luka Jinn.  
  
Everything that Obi-Wan/Ben believed in at that moment came crashing down. Everyone had lied to him. Everyone save his uncle. He turned around and saw Carlton standing there. He did the only thing a desperate nephew could do. He launched himself into the evil, his uncle's arms. 


	8. chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn moaned again, as full consciousness came to him. He awoke with the world's worst headache. He tried to open his ice-blue eyes, but found the brightest light he had ever experienced. Someone came into the room at that moment. How he knew that, Qui-Gon didn't know.  
  
"You've awakened, my Prince," the voice said.  
  
"Mmmmm?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"You had a horrible blow to the head, that horrible Jedi Master. I'll go get your parents."  
  
The voice left. Qui-Gon was puzzled. How did he know that there was a man in the room to begin with? He tried to think, but he was met with a pounding headache. He had no idea what that man meant by a Jedi Master, but it gave him a warm feeling when he said that. When he said parents, Qui-Gon got a chill. He couldn't remember anything past waking up. The only thing he could remember was his name.  
  
Qui-Gon finally opened his eyes fully. He found himself in a hospital room of some sorts but is decorated so fancifully. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. Did that mean his parents are rich? Qui-Gon had no clue. Two figures chose that moment to walk into the door. A man and women, who were dressed far fanciful than he had ever seen, and they were being followed by 8 guards. Who were these people? Did he know them? Do they know him?  
  
"Qui-Gon?" the man asked.  
  
For the first time, Qui-Gon was able to speak, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank the Force you've awakened," replied the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
The man and woman looked absolutely shocked. "That Jedi Master pushed you into a brick wall, and caused you to lose your memory!" The woman said.  
  
Qui-Gon immediately spoke, "That doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"  
  
"We're your parents, Qui-Gon. You are the prince of this planet, Mayim." the man replied.  
  
"If I'm a prince, and you're my parents, that would make you the." he paused for a moment, "the king and queen!"  
  
"That's right, my son," the lady, his mother replied, offering her hand.  
  
Qui-Gon felt that something didn't feel right. Yet somehow he knew that these people were telling him the truth, but he didn't know how he knew. He did the only thing someone could do in his position, [i] he took his mother's hand.[/i] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What do you mean he's scheduled to be put to death?" asked Adi Gallia.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. We've already tried him. He was found guilty of attempted murder and kidnapping," the man at the jail said.  
  
"Not fair, this is." Master Yoda replied.  
  
"How can you try a man, without the man being there?" asked Adi.  
  
"Very easily and we did it. King Nuri's orders."  
  
"You follow everything Nuri and Sarina say?"  
  
The man replied angrily. "Yes, and I can have you thrown in jail for degrading the King and Queen."  
  
Adi could see that this was getting nowhere. She decided to change the subject. "Has Prince Benjamin been found yet?"  
  
The man looked like he was going to jump her. "If it makes you happy, no. The only thing known to the authorities at this time is that he landed here a few days ago."  
  
[i]"Go, we shall."[/i] Master Yoda said in her head.  
  
Adi bowed. "Thank you for your time, sir."  
  
Both Jedi Masters left the building. "Something is not right here." Adi said.  
  
Master Yoda gave a look that said, [i] you just stated the obvious.[/i]  
  
"Call Coruscant, I will." replied Yoda.  
  
"I guess I'll try to find Qui-Gon." Adi replied.  
  
Adi turned around and went down the street. If she would have turned her head to the left she would have seen a very familiar ex-padawan.  
  
Carlton led Benjamin down the street. Ben felt a pull on his mind. He dismissed it as his imagination running away with him. He had no clue where his uncle was leading him too. The only thing he knew was that the closer they got to wherever they were going, he felt a terribly familiar presence that was distorted somehow, but the same. Ben knew that was impossible, for the presence had to be half way across the galaxy, right.? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
! 


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Queen Sarina Jinn led her son down the hall into the throne room; after getting him some decent clothes of course. This was the best thing that ever could have happened to her son. Her spies didn't tell her that he was coming to Mayim. It took Abram to recognize him on the transport to realize that the Prince was coming back. And the best part was that her grandson was on the planet too, and her youngest son had him, and was currently bringing him here unbeknownst to her young grandson. She turned her thoughts to her son. He didn't remember who he was. And therefore he probably didn't know that he had a son. She chuckled to herself as she awaited the much too long awaited father-son reunion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Qui-Gon knew that something was going on, but he didn't know what. It was almost like something was screaming inside of his mind. And that something was telling him that he should go leave and continue searching. Searching for what? He didn't know. It was almost like it was a person, who was very dear to his heart, but he just couldn't place who or what. The door to the throne room chose that moment to open. In walked a tall man and a boy. The boy was dressed in ripped clothes and had messed up hair. The boy looked around the room until his eyes met Qui-Gon's. Something pushed at Qui- Gon's mind knocking down a barrier that he didn't even know was there. The boy's mouth dropped open and he turned and ran from the room.  
  
"Who was that?" A confused Qui-Gon asked the man.  
  
"That was your son, Qui-Gon." The man said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your younger brother, Carlton, and you my dear brother just scared off your son."  
  
"My son?"  
  
{flashes of memory}  
  
A little baby in his arms.  
The same baby six months later being taken away from him.  
"He's Ben, Qui-Gon."  
Ben!  
Ben! {end memory flash}  
  
"Ben!" Qui-Gon yelled.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" his mother asked.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he yelled at his mother.  
  
Qui-Gon collapsed to the floor. His son. His little boy was right there in front of him, and he didn't recognize him. He felt like such a loser. There was only one thing to do now. He got up of off the floor and started to run extremely fast.  
  
"Where are you going?" his mother yelled.  
  
"To reclaim my son," Qui-Gon yelled back.  
  
He ran out the door and onto the street He set off to find his renegade son, and to apologize to him. He only hoped that it isn't too late to put things right between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Ben ran as fast as he could out of the throne room. His uncle lied to him to. Carlton told him that they were going to meet his friend, and instead he took him into the palace throne room, and inside was the queen and, he hated to say it, his father. He didn't know where he was going. He was also holding back the tears that were slowly making their way down his eyes. He ran and ran till he found himself in a huge park. He plopped himself down on a bench, and the tears really came. It hurt so much, seeing the man that he dreamed of standing next to his whole life as a Jedi Padawan sitting on the throne of Mayim. There was a crash of thunder in the distance. He knew that there was a storm brewing. At that moment he felt like two different people in one body. He didn't know who or what he was anymore. Was he Obi- Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn? Or was he Benjamin Nuri-Luka Jinn, Prince of Mayim? He didn't know. The tears wouldn't stop flowing though as the sky began to cry along with him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Qui-Gon Jinn followed the Force presence of his son. He ran as more memories poured out of the block in his mind.[i] The day that Ben was born. Him being taken away. Taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan. Obi-Wan running away. Finding out that Obi-Wan and Ben are one in the same.[/i] It was all to much for him to take. Thunder roared off in the distance. Fear pierced the Jedi Master/Prince's heart. Where was his little boy? The trail that he left was winding through a lot of streets. He hoped he could find him before the rain picked up big time. He ran full speed ahead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile back with Mace Windu  
  
This really smells, literally. thought Mace Windu to himself.  
  
The prison he was in was really bad. It was under an office building and was dirty beyond anything the underworld of Coruscant had to offer. There were beings from every species known to the Republic and of both genders. All in open, cramped cells. The cells were just large enough for a human of normal height to lay down comfortably, never mind an extremely tall human like Qui-Gon. And they were squeezing more than one being in a cell. But since Mace Windu was labeled as a 'dangerous' criminal, he was all by himself, with four armed guards surrounding his cell, and ysalamri in a jar out of the cell. He felt so sick. He didn't know what he could do anymore. From what he overheard from the guards, two Council members landed on Mayim a few days ago looking for him. He heard woman with long, dark hair, and a male troll with a funny way talking. His conclusion, Adi and Yoda. He only hoped they could get him out of here before scheduled execution in three days. His thoughts turned towards his main reason for coming to this planet. His best friend and his best friend's son. He hoped that Qui-Gon awoke and the father found the son. He only hoped. 


	11. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The missing fifteen year old boy in question was lying on a park bench caught up in a ball of misery. He felt empty, like he had nothing to live for, nothing to fight for, no one to trust. No home to call his own. Sure he had a family, but he couldn't trust them, he thought that he could trust his uncle, but now he saw that his uncle was just as bad as his father. The rain was starting to pick up now. He didn't know what to do anymore. When he was in the throne room, he locked eyes with Qui/ his father and something inside of him snapped. He had nothing or nobody anymore, but somewhere deep, down inside, something was telling him to go, to go home. But he had no home. He was so confused. He felt something in the Force, it was his father, getting closer. He knew that he couldn't let Qui-Gon find him, it wasn't time yet. He did the only thing that he could at that moment. He looked and saw the waterfront where he first met Carlton. He jumped off of the bench and ran to the water. The water looked so inviting. Suddenly, just then, something inside of him rang a bell. It was calling him. It was the Force. The boy became Obi-Wan Kenobi again. For a new feeling filled his heart, he began to miss things. He missed being a Jedi, he missed his friends, he missed the feeling of being safe, and he missed his master. The most and foremost feeling was that he began to miss himself. He missed being Obi-Wan Kenobi. The water was gusting with heavy waves that crashed onto shore. He turned around and saw that Qui-Gon had caught up with him. He turned his back toward him.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
He refused to answer for a sudden tidal wave came onto shore washing the fifteen year old boy and Prince of Mayim into its fierce grip. 


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
When the tidal wave onto shore, Qui-Gon's world came crashing down again. His heart jumped into his mouth. He felt something in the Force. It was some royal guards. It was so hard to see anything in the fierce storm.  
  
"Your highness!" one of them yelled.  
  
Qui-Gon chose to ignore the guard. He took off his outer robe, and dove into the fierce water after his little boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adi Gallia had a plan. They would go into the jail pretending to be officers from Coruscant. The Force was guiding her, she was sure of that. But Master Yoda had other ideas. He told her that that is not the way to do it. They should let fate destiny take its course. Sure, the Mayimese people had wrongly imprisoned a Jedi Master and hadn't given him a fair trial, but still this was there planet, and the planet of one of the orders best. Master Yoda looked around the apartment that they had rented. It was raining outside, and it was leaking into the apartment. He had lost Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in the Force a longs ways back. He only hoped that they were alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carlton smiled evilly at the sight of his brother jumping into the water after his nephew. He surprised that the great Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn didn't sense his presence. It was a trick of fate in his direction that the tidal wave happened. Instead of outright destroying his brother and his son, he could just control the water to drown them. He reached out with the Force and sensed both of them. He began to manipulate the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon swam frantically in the water. He was so close now, he couldn't lose him. Where in the water was his little boy? His little boy wasn't gone forever, lost to the water that made the planet so beautiful. Now that would just be cruel. He refused to even think that. He lifted his head against the heavy rain, winds, and waves. He thought he saw an arm a few feet to his left. He swam over to it. Jackpot! His son! He grabbed on to him for all he was worth and started to swim to shore. He was almost there, when a wave bigger than the one that had swept the boy in, laid its heavy grasp on the two of them, pulling both of them in. 


	13. chapter 12

A/N anything in {} is thought speech. cant get italics to work here.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The wave that crashed over Qui-Gon caused him to lose his precious grip on his son. The panic sense in him flared. He reached out with the Force and found his boy directly behind him. He reached behind him, and grabbed Obi- Wan's leg. He pulled him around to his front and swam up to the surface. He began to get closer and closer to the shore, until he felt strong arms on his shoulders, which pulled him and his son out of the water. He couldn't see anything beyond his hands which held his unconscious son. One of the guards immediately took Obi-Wan from him. He tried to grab his little boy back, but the guard wouldn't here of it. The guard pushed him into the speeder, and it sped away. He looked behind him but he couldn't see Obi- Wan/Ben. He got a sense in the Force at that moment, that someone's life, Obi-Wan's! They were killing him. He reached out and felt his brother trying to kill Obi-Wan. All of his senses reached out in that moment. The rain started to let up. He open the door of the speeder, grabbed his lightsaber that someone had left on the seat next to him, and jumped out of the moving speeder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adi Gallia stepped into the visiting room of the prison that Mace Windu was being held in. She saw him dressed in the ugly orange suit of a prisoner being led to the glass wall. There was a communicator there, but both of them chose not to. They had the Force, and that's all that mattered.  
  
{Did you figure out how to get me out of here? Mace asked through the Force.  
  
We're working on it. Yoda has a plan. It involves finding our renegade Jedi though, she sent back.  
  
Running out of time. There's only a day left.  
  
I know, Mace, I promise, you'll be out of here long before tomorrow. }  
  
With that, Adi got up and left. She couldn't explain it. She always felt a little something for the dark skinned Jedi Master. But what is, what is, and there is nothing she could do about it. She only hoped they could find Qui-Gon soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucky for the missing Jedi Master, when he jumped out of the moving speeder, he landed on his own two feet. He began to sprint back to where he pulled Obi-Wan from the water. Since the rain had now just about stopped he looked ahead and saw some silhouettes. There were eight armed guards, and one was holding someone. And another figure; his brother.  
  
"Leave him alone, Carlton!" Qui-Gon screamed.  
  
Carlton was about to snap his nephews head back, putting an end to the oldest son rule on the planet, he heard his brother's yell. He looked up and saw a still soaking wet Jedi Master coming towards him. He stepped away from the boy. He turned towards his brother.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear older brother, Qui-Gon," Carlton said.  
  
"The game is over, Carlton, its time for you to be put in your place," Qui- Gon said igniting his lightsaber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile with the guards  
  
The guards moved off to the side. The one holding the young Prince was the son of a doctor, and knew a little of the medical arts. He began to perform CPR on the young boy who had stopped breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Carlton Jinn smiled. His strong Jedi Master older brother had finally done the inevitable. He made his first turn to the dark side. Carlton ignited his ruby-red double sided lightsaber. Qui-Gon slowed, trying to make sence of what was happening . It took a few seconds for everything to register in Qui-Gon's mind. His brother, a dark sider? And above all, he has the double bladed lightsaber of a Sith Lord. He, along with all of the other Jedi, thought, no knew, that the Sith Order was extinct. He stopped and waited for Carlton strike first. He did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One of the guards, Avram, tried so hard to get their Prince to breathe again. The boy refused to breathe, it was almost like he had put a barrier preventing his body from breathing. He was trying to commit suicide! Realizing this, Avram looked at the other guards. They all knew what they had to do at that moment. Two of them left to see if they could find the two Jedi Masters that had landed on their planet just a few days ago, leaving the others to see if they could help the young boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Nuri felt a disturbance in the Force. He traced it back and found out that his Jedi son was fighting his Sith son. He didn't want either of them to die, but something deep down inside told him that this was a fight to the death. He summoned his wife and guards and ran outside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Adi Gallia and Yoda were sitting in their hotel room contemplating how to get Mace Windu out of the situation he was in. Adi was just about to suggest something when two royal guards barged into their room.  
  
"MasterJedis,weneedyourhelp,ormoreorlessBenneedsyourhelp!" one of them said very quickly.  
  
"What, who, and where?" asked Adi. There was no way even a Jedi could follow that. It was a sentence in one whole giant word.  
  
"The Prince, Benjamin, he stopped breathing and created a barrier around his body," the second one said.  
  
Yoda eyes widened at that, and Adi's mouth dropped open. Neither of them had felt it. It was almost like someone had altered his Force presence. The only group that knew how to do that was the Sith. Not looking good at all.  
  
"Take us to him, you will," Yoda said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fight between the two brothers was getting intense. Neither of them showed any sign of tiring. It was sort of a crazy battle. When one advanced, the other one retreated, and then immediately advanced. And the other repeated what the other just did. Both of them were so engrossed in their battle that neither of them noticed a dark figure standing there in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Nuri and Queen Sarina hurried to the scene of their sons fighting. They couldn't believe it. It was some sight though. A sight that hasn't been seen in any part of the galaxy since the Great Sith War. They turned their heads, and saw the guards around their grandson who still wasn't breathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere where people go who aren't quite dead yet, Obi-Wan Kenobi or Benjamin Nuri-Luka Jinn, as he was known on Mayim was trapped in some sort of room. It was a dull room. It didn't have any furniture in it, nor any color. It was dolphin grey with no door. He looked around the room and saw nothing. He walked around looking for something. Something caught his eye. He took a step back. A mirror. He stood in front of the mirror and noticed that he was the only thing in color in the whole room. What was puzzling though is that he didn't recognize himself. He could count the number of ribs on his body. He could see arteries and veins. His once ginger hair was now almost black with dirt. His eyes were the only thing that remained the same. The ever changing eyes, that most of the time mirrored Qui-Gon's ice blue. He began to cry over the pain that he was in. He realized for the first time that the dagger that he used to cut his braid off must have belonged either to Qui-Gon or his father at one point or another. But, as far as he knew Qui-Gon didn't know about the knife. He had a lot of questions he needed to ask but he could only ask them if he could figure out how to get out of the room. He didn't even know where to look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As King Nuri approached the guards and Ben, a man stepped out into the shadows. Nuri immediately recognized him as Sampbell or otherwise known as Darth Nero, Carlton's master.  
  
"It seems like we have a battle going on here," the Dark Lord said to the King.  
  
"Yes, we do," King Nuri said quietly.  
  
The conversation was cut short when two guards and two Jedi Masters came running down the street toward the ever-growing crowd. 


	16. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
As King Nuri approached the guards and Ben, a man stepped out into the shadows. Nuri immediately recognized him as Sampbell or otherwise known as Darth Nero, Carlton's master.   
  
"It seems like we have a battle going on here," the Dark Lord said to the King.   
  
"Yes, we do," King Nuri said quietly.   
  
The conversation was cut short when two guards and two Jedi Masters came running down the street toward the ever-growing crowd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon could feel the sweat pouring down his face. It was really funny, it had just rained, and it was cool out, and the great Jedi Master was sweating. It was almost laughable, but given the current situation. He didn't even realize the two new Force presences that had arrived on the scene. He was too busy trying not to kill his brother, but just to injure him. Slash, parry, slash, parry. The pattern was endless. Qui-Gon didn't want to give, and his younger brother showed no sign either. He was about to make an offensive attack again, when out of nowhere Force lightning came and knocked him away from his brother and to his former master's feet. "Master!" Qui-Gon uttered his surprise. "Hmmph. Come to Mayim to rescue your son, and find a Sith you did," replied a somewhat angered Yoda. "Sorry," Qui-Gon was at a loss for words; "it wasn't my fault, they found me first." Yoda was about to answer when Carlton came running and had his aim set on the young boy lying on the grass. Qui-Gon immediately parried, and the battle continued. Yoda and Adi set their sites on the young boy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darth Nero smiled. He struck at just the right time. He laughed. The Jedi were falling into his trap and they didn't even know it. When he struck the deal all those years ago with King Nuri to train his youngest son in the ways of the Sith, since his older son was a Jedi, the king had no idea that Darth Nero wanted the throne. And what Darth Nero wants, Darth Nero gets. He smiled as Carlton took the offense again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The king and queen had now joined the group huddled over the young prince. Queen Sarina had tears running down her cheeks at the sight of her grandson that she doesn't know, and if he doesn't wake up, she will never know. The site of the female Jedi Master kneeling next to him was enough to make any mother's or grandmother's heartache. Ben refused to breathe. She held onto her husband for dear life. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Obi-Wan looked around the grey room again, pounding against the walls, hoping that one of the walls was a door back to his conscious self. With no avail he went back to the mirror. He gasped. His hair and feet had started to turn the color of the room. He wept silently. i At that moment he realized that once he turned completely grey, he was forever stuck in the room, torn between consciousness and unconsciousness.i 


	17. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Adi Gallia reached deep into the mind of the young boy. She was no healer but she was pretty knowledgeable when it came to healing. She was about to get to the boy's center when she came across a hard gray wall. She pushed against all her might. She now knew why the boy was holding himself in place. He was trapped. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact that his consciousness had not left his body. A puzzling thing indeed. She left the boy's mind.  
  
"We've got to go in together," she told Yoda.  
  
Yoda nodded in acknowledgement as the two masters entered the boy's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slash, parry, slash, parry, slash, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Qui-Gon jumped back. He had managed to give his brother a nice gash on his right arm, he fell down to the ground. Qui-Gon then Force pulled his brother's lightsaber and threw it into the ocean.  
  
"Nice going, bro." Carlton said.  
  
Qui-Gon ignored the comment. He turned around and set his sights on the party around his son. His anger went up as he thought about the man, his brother, who caused his son to be in the state he's in.  
  
"Good, good, let your anger flow," said Darth Nero who had now stepped behind Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon regarded him for a moment. "I'm not like my brother."  
  
"You are, Qui-Gon. Why do think your son hasn't woken up yet?"  
  
An alert sounded in Qui-Gon's mind. "Get out of his mind!"  
  
His lightsaber immediately ignited and he had his sights now on the Sith Lord.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in front of the mirror. He was watching himself slowly turn gray. He wished that he could tell his father that he sorry. He wished that he could just jump into his father's arms and be told that everything was alright. He wished a lot of things, but now he knew those things could never happen. He sat and watched himself fade into oblivion. 


	18. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Adi and Yoda had reached the wall that was keeping young Obi-Wan, Ben?, in. They began to hack away at the wall with Force pushing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi jumped. He thought he heard a noise. He looked around. There was nothing around him. His thoughts once again strayed toward the mirror. The mirror began to shimmer. It shimmered into a video of two people fighting with lightsabers. One, dressed like a very wet Prince held a blue lightsaber. The other one dressed in black, was wielding a double bladed ruby red lightsaber. A Sith! Obi-Wan quickly realized. He looked more carefully at the man in the prince's outfit. There was no mistaken the height, build, and hair color. And when the battle turned so that the Prince was facing the mirror, he confirmed it. His father.  
  
"Mast." No that wasn't right. He wasn't a Padawan anymore.  
  
"Qui." That wasn't right either. One doesn't call their parent by their first name.  
  
Obi-Wan looked deep within himself. There was only one name that struck a cord at this moment. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddd!"  
  
Yoda and Adi looked at each other. They heard the bone chilling cry, and were puzzled by it. The walls began to crumble. They looked at each other and screamed, as they were thrown out of Ben's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes shot open as conscious greeted him. His eyes immediately closed at the bright light. He moaned as he tried to move but couldn't as someone was holding him.  
  
"Don't try to move, Ben," a woman's voice told him, and who was obviously holding him.  
  
He was finally able to open his eyes. He turned his head slightly and saw the battle still continuing. He turned his turned his head towards where he thought the two Council members were. He was right. They were both unconscious for some reason. He shivered. He was still wet. And to add to the list, he was wet, cold, miserable, and had the worst headache ever. He tried calling out to his father. He opened his mouth and a finger came onto of it startling him. He followed the finger to its owner and saw that it belonged to the Queen, Qui-Gon's mother, his grandmother. He stayed conscious for another few seconds as his headache got the worst of him. 


	19. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
There was no end in sight to the battle between Qui-Gon and the Sith Lord. It was an endless battle of slash and parry. The King and Queen could only watch. It was hurtful. Their older son had already injured their younger one, and the older one was no fighting the younger one's master, while his son lay in state on the queen's lap. It was so overwhelming, and the worst part about it, there was nothing they could do about it. The Jedi Masters were just starting to regain consciousness. There was nothing anyone could do. He looked down at his grandson who was twitching ever so slightly. He felt something on his mind. A forth Jedi Master! But the odd thing was, was that it felt like he was in the jail. He turned and ran towards the jail.  
  
His wife followed him with her eyes. She had to stay with her grandson. She had no clue what her husband had in mind. She looked toward Carlton who was sitting against a wall holding his wounded right arm. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. She begged her husband not to make that deal all those years ago. Carlton didn't deserve to be a Sith, he's a Prince. Princes should protect their people, not seek to destroy them. That is why she allowed the Jedi to take Qui-Gon all those years ago. The Jedi's rule is that children have no contact with their birth families at all. She made sure that Qui-Gon was the lone exception. She and her husband put spies in the Temple, as matinence workers. They were always watching over Qui-Gon making sure he stayed out of trouble. And when he was enough, he had them confess to the council and the young Qui-Gon was told who he really was and met his parents for the first time. He didn't seem too happy about being royalty. The Jedi had brainwashed him. And they were trying to unbrainwash him. Ben stirred, somehow she knew that Darth Nero was holding him in his grasp. She only hoped her husband came back soon.  
  
King Nuri stepped into the jail. The guard on duty stood up and bowed immediately.  
  
"Your Majesty," he said.  
  
"I understand that your holding a Jedi Master here against my orders. Release him to me now."  
  
The guard was puzzled, the warrant had his majesty's signature on it. "You signed it, my liege."  
  
"No, I didn't." He paused as something made sense. "Carlton!!!" he screamed angrily.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Release the Jedi Master immediately, and give him back his lightsaber."  
  
"Yes, sir, right away, sir."  
  
The guard ran to get the key to release the captive Jedi Master. A few minutes later brought out a very bewildered looking Jedi Master. "What?" he said in surprise to the presence of the King.  
  
"No time to explain now. Just come on!" The King said as they ran towards the battle scene. 


	20. chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
King Nuri led the former captive down the cobblestone street to the scene of the battle. He had no clue what the Jedi Master could do, but if he had his facts straight, the Jedi Master next to him was on the high council and was one of the few in charge of the whole order. Slash, parry was heard, and the Jedi Master that was once behind him, was now ahead of him, far ahead of him with a purple blade on his lightsaber already ignited. The King didn't realize the crowd of people that had assembled behind him and were following him.  
  
Qui-Gon was so engrossed in the battle between him and the Sith Lord. He was so angry at the Sith Lord, for one helping to kidnap his son, and then to control him. Qui-Gon knew at that moment he was dangerously close to the Dark Side. But he didn't care. The Sith needed to be extinguished with. Slash, parry, slash, parry, sizzle?! Qui-Gon looked he got Darth Nero on the arm. Just a little cut though. There was a disturbance in the Force as Darth Nero lost his grip on his son for a brief second. There was a moment of silence, and the fight resumed. Qui-Gon had weakened the Sith Lord and he started to falter. He was about to lay the final death blow, and [b] "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!"[/b] The cry froze the Jedi Master in place, so much that he didn't see the ruby, double-bladed lightsaber coming down towards him.  
  
Mace Windu saw what was about to happen, he used Force enhanced speed and hoping he could reach Qui-Gon in time. 


	21. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Mace Windu ran as fast as he could to his friend. He felt a little weak from not being exposed to the Force for a while due to the effects of the ysalamri. He tapped into the Force and felt it flow through him like he was a part of it. Then all of the sudden everything froze. It wasn't just that the people froze, but time itself stopped. Waves were frozen in their wake, birds in their flight, people in mid stride, even the wind froze. It was like a sense of sub consciousness that was stuck between reality and the dream world. In the wake, Mace 'saw' someone hovering the young boy. A woman, by the look of it. She had honey skin and blonde hair. If he could, Mace would have dropped his mouth open. It was none other than the boy's dead mother. But that was impossible. No it wasn't, the Code said that there is no death, there is only the Force. Mace wondered what she was doing, as she put a ghostly hand on the boy's forehead. That's what Mace's last thought as he and everyone else lost consciousness and fell softly to the pavement.  
  
Qui-Gon opened his ice blue eyes and looked up. Something had happened. Darth Nero was unconscious. He moaned slightly and got up. He reached out with the Force and took the Dark Lord's lightsaber and stuck it to his belt. Qui-Gon looked around and saw something weird. Everyone and everything had frozen in time. Living being's were unconscious all over the street. He wondered why he was the only one standing. He turned his sights toward where he knew his son to be. A woman stood over him with he pale hand on his forehead. Tahl, his beautiful wife. He walked quietly over to her.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Tahl said softly.  
  
"Tahl," he whispered back.  
  
"You promised me, Qui-Gon, you promised me," Tahl said a little louder this time.  
  
"Promised what?" replied the Jedi Master.  
  
Tahl looked at him. "You've forgotten, Qui-Gon, think, remember."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at her, and entered his own unconsciousness. The part where memories long-forgotten are stored.  
  
i A much younger Qui-Gon Jinn stood over his wife who had their newborn son on her chest. There was no denying that she was dying.  
  
"He's beautiful, Tahl," he told his wife.  
  
"I know Qui-Gon," she replied weakly.  
  
"What should we name him?" he asked her.  
  
"You name him Qui-Gon," Tahl replied weakly. "He's your son."  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment. He reached into the Force and a name came to him. "Benjamin," he said, "Benjamin Nuri-Luka Jinn."  
  
"It's beautiful, Qui-Gon," Tahl said.  
  
Benjamin started to cry. Tahl was losing her grip on life.  
  
"Tahl," Qui-Gon gasped, as he grasped her hand.  
  
"Qui-Gon," she replied weakly.  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"Promise me this."  
  
"Anything."  
  
Tahl was losing her breath. "Promise me that'll you'll love him... Promise me that you'll love him like you've never loved anyone else before. Promise. me you'll. always .be. there. for. him, ........promise me."  
  
"I will, love, I promise you with all my heart," he said as he squeezed her hand.  
  
Tahl's hand went limp, as a heart monitor beeped. Little Ben was crying on his mother's chest. Qui-Gon through tears, picked up his little boy and held him for all he was worth.i  
  
"I never fulfilled that promise, did I?" Qui-Gon said through teary eyes.  
  
Tahl didn't answer as she held her hand over her son's forehead. She gestured to Qui-Gon to pick up their son. As Qui-Gon put his loving arms over his son for the first time in nearly fifteen years he was flooded with memories of his boy both as baby Ben and Obi-Wan. He leaned over to give his son a kiss on the forehead. He sighed, in thought that it was all over, but what he didn't see or hear was the snap-hiss, snap-hiss of a double- bladed lightsaber igniting. 


	22. chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flew open at the danger sense. He could feel his father's mind in rage of panic. Obi-Wan knew that if he didn't do something fast, all would be over. He reached out with the Force and gave Darth Nero a push. back. It wasn't a strong push, just enough to send him falling backward and onto the dock. This was all Master Windu needed to get up and hack off the Sith Lord's arm and lightsaber. Obi-Wan fell back into an unconscious state.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't know what happened until it was over. Somehow, during the short time that he was talking to Tahl's ghost, Darth Nero had somehow awakened, and almost killed him and his son. He sighed. It was all over. Still clutching his son to him, he looked around and saw that all of the spectators were picking themselves off of the ground. He heard a moan from behind him. It was Carlton. He stood there for a few brief moments just staring at his younger brother. He thought about the two year ordeal that had just ended, and his tough life. But deep within himself he knew that that was over now too. He had his little boy back. He tightened his hold on his son. He didn't even feel Adi Gallia's approach until she had her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Qui-Gon," she whispered softly.  
  
"I.I.I almost lost him again, Adi," Qui-Gon said softly.  
  
Adi smiled solemnly at him. "But you didn't, Qui. You have him again. He's safe now; you no longer have to worry."  
  
For the first time in long time, a true smile lit up Qui-Gon Jinn's face. He turned around and saw Adi, and Masters Yoda and Windu who had long since been behind him. Qui-Gon looked from one master to another. They nodded at him. Qui-Gon handed Ben over to Adi, and walked over to where his brother lay.  
  
"Ah, Qui-Gon, my ever so fearless older brother, what ever brings you over here?" Carlton asked devilishly.  
  
"You have a lot to account for, Carlton, but there's one thing that has been bothering me. Why?"  
  
Carlton didn't answer, making Qui-Gon mad. "WHY?" he said.  
  
"Padawan," Master Yoda said from behind him.  
  
Ben whimpered in his state of unconsciousness. "You know, brother. Glory, power, life."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't believe that answer.  
  
"You do know, Qui-Gon, that our parents are corrupt. That father was the one who made us who we are. He gave you to the Jedi, and myself to the Sith. He's the one to blame, not me."  
  
Qui-Gon just looked at him. He lost track of things again, and saw that his parents had now joined them, but were on Carlton's side. He had to say something. He looked back and saw the three masters and his son. He looked back at his parents and brother, and back at the Jedi. He made an important decision then and there.  
  
"Your majesties, hear me out. It took me a long time to see it, but I now see you for who you truly are. As off now, I am no longer your son. I relinquish any claim I have to the throne of this planet, and therefore my son has none either. When I leave here, I will be an orphan, but my son won't. He will know his father, and neither of you will have any part of his life."  
  
With that, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn turned his back on the royal family of Mayim. He walked back to the Jedi. Adi gave him Ben back, and smiled at him. They began to walk back towards the ship. Qui-Gon turned his head one last time to the royal family sitting on the ground, flabbergasted. His mission here was done. He reclaimed his son, and his son didn't have a formal meeting with the king and queen. But the question was, would he forgive his father for what he put him through? 


	23. chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
On the ship heading home to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn sat in the med bay with his unconscious fifteen year old son. The Masters did all they could for him and the ship and he would be fine, but he would still need to see the Temple Healers. He held his son's hand for dear life, like he would disappear again, this time for good.  
  
He felt a tightening on his hand, and stared at his son, just in time to see those beautiful ever-changing eyes flutter open. The boy blinked a few times and looked around, until currently ice-blue eyes met permanent ice-blue eyes.  
  
"Feeling better?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"A little," his son answered weakly.  
  
Qui-Gon had to take this slow. He didn't know which name his son was going by at the moment. "Obi-Wan?" he tried.  
  
The boy looked at him, solemnly and looked like he was about to cry. [i] You fool,[/i] Qui-Gon thought to himself, [i] your only hurting him more. [/i]  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan, I am so sorry." he began honestly.  
  
His son looked at him, as if waiting for more.  
  
"I missed you so much. You don't know what happened after you left. I nearly killed myself numerous times."  
  
"Father, I know." Obi-Wan all but whispered, interrupting him.  
  
"What?!" Qui-Gon asked surprised.  
  
"I.I.know what happened, Dad. Somehow, I knew of every attempt."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his son. How could he? The bond! The bond that only father and son share, different from a master/padawan bond. He began to cry. He now knew that his son knew. It was something that no father should ever inflict upon his son. He looked down at his son, who was crying openly too. Obi-Wan reached up towards his father. Qui-Gon did the only thing a grieving parent would do, pulled his son into his arms, and rocked.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry for running away," Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
Qui-Gon kissed the crown of his son's head. "I know you are, but it doesn't matter any more as long as were together again."  
  
That gave Obi-Wan a warm feeling. He snuggled closer to his father. "My son," he heard his father say, "my Padawan." Obi-Wan smiled as sleep overtook him again. 


	24. epilogue

Epilogue- a few weeks later.  
  
"Dad, I'm back!" Obi-Wan Jinn screamed.  
  
"I'll be out in a few, and use your indoor voice." Qui-Gon Jinn screamed back at his son.  
  
"Yes, father," Obi-Wan said under his breath.  
  
Obi-Wan thought back to the past weeks. It was hard to believe that just three months earlier he had no future, no family, nothing. He was so surprised when the Jedi Council unanimously voted to take him back into the order. He didn't know what to think. He dropped his backpack on the floor and walked over to the couch and turned on the holovid.  
  
"The throne of Mayim was relinquished today." he heard.  
  
"Dad!" Obi-Wan yelled.  
  
"I heard, I'm coming."  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn ran into the living room and sat next to his son. "The water planet was one of the last planets in the galaxy to still have a monarchy as government. Following the assassination of the royal family, the court unanimously voted to instate a democracy onto the planet. Further details will be passed on as they come in."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his father to see his reaction. He could have sworn he heard a small cry come from him. To his surprise, his father pulled him into his arms and squeezed him. "My little boy." he murmured.  
  
Obi-Wan then threw his arms around his father's neck, never to let go, and never to let anything get between them again.  
  
The End 


End file.
